


The Eel

by D34THR4C3R



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Kink Meme, Light Masochism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34THR4C3R/pseuds/D34THR4C3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Hannibal Kink Meme prompt:</p><p>"Will loves fishing, right? Well, reportedly, some people make kinky use of eel. As in: inserting a live eel into the vagina and letting it wiggle. But since this is a kinkmeme, why not the anus either?...</p><p>...Bonus if Hannibal is involved."</p><p>And so, Hannibal helps Will's fantasy come true.</p><p>EDIT: Very pretty art by Loshka can be admired here: http://loshka.tumblr.com/post/96051554165/nsfw-click-for-full-image-i-still-think</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eel

"Won't it boil?" Will pulls his hand out of the scalding bath water. "We don't want to cook it, do we?" His fingers are pink from the heat. His ears are red from embarrassment.

"The water is no hotter than a hot tub. Hotter than you, yes; a perfect motivation for the eel to seek cooler climes." The eel swims angry circles in a bucket of cold water beside the bath. Hannibal is being very patient, not rushing Will with stern words about bravery and who had which idea about what strange fantasy.

It's only a moment more before Will relents and drops the towel from his waist and gingerly climbs into the very hot water. He grits his teeth and settles himself before giving a silent, curt nod to Hannibal. Something wild is going to fight its way into Will Graham's body; something feral and foreign is going to fill Will up and make him cum.

Hannibal puts on rubber gloves, Will assumes for better grip, and carefully grabs the eel. It's as thick as Hannibal's wrist at least and longer than his arm. The eel, shiny black, is trying its damnedest to break free and it throws its body around between Hannibal's gloved fists until it hits the water and Hannibal lets go. The eel thrashes, sending water across the bathroom, splashing Will's face and Hannibal's clothing. But suddenly it disappears beneath the surface and the water only ripples with the eel's erratic movement.

Will groans and claws at the side of the tub as he feels the eel's body slap against his legs and the eel's head starts to push between Will's cheeks. Will spreads his legs as far as the tub will allow. The eel's blunt head really starts to dig into Will. Will bears down, trying to open his anus, make it easier for the creature. The eel catches on Will's rim and makes a crazed effort to grind itself into Will's rectum. It succeeds in a furious burst and Will pitches forward. "Hannibal..." He moans. The eel twists continuously inside of Will, with no regard for Will's comfort or safety. It's exhilarating, getting so pummeled from the inside. But the eel keeps going, deeper and deeper, distending Will's inner walls and making Will feel like his guts are churning.

Hannibal shushes Will, gently cooing at his good boy, and runs one cool hand down Will's fevered brow. Will's eyes are clamped shut so he doesn't see that he's only got half the eel inside himself so far. Hannibal runs his hand down Will's front and stops at Will's tummy. Hannibal rubs soothing circles while Will grunts and gasps.

The eel's head hits Will's colon and tries desperately to continue on but the opening is too small and twisted. It hurts Will with its efforts and Will's forgotten erection jumps at the sensation. The eel begins to fold its body like an accordion, pulling itself all the way into Will in any way possible.

Hannibal can feel Will's stomach bulge with the eel's progress. He ignores Will's cock and concentrates on tracing his fingers over the outline of the eel below Will's skin. The eel, now fully sheathed in Will, begins to calm, twisting and turning slower, more languid in its human home. Will is breathing rapidly and his hips are moving in small circles, grinding against the tub. Hannibal waits a moment as Will adjusts, let's Will come back to him mentally.

"Are you alright, darling?" Hannibal presses his lips to Will's forehead.

"Yeah," Will is barely able to grunt out.

"Oh, good," says Hannibal and he presses against Will's stomach as hard as he can, upsetting the eel. Hannibal's hand curls in, fingers like claws against Will's skin, digging in where Hannibal can feel the eel's body curled inside. Will shrieks, finally opening his eyes. Hannibal looks into Will's eyes as Will's prostate is caught in a vicious struggle between the eel's wild thrashing and Hannibal's cruel fingers. Hannibal watches Will's eyes roll back as he cums hard.

Hannibal turns on the cold water faucet as Will tries to catch his breath. Will pants and becomes aware again of the eel, aware now that the eel is completely inside him. He wants to pull it out; it's a long, hard ache coiled inside of his bowels and looking down at himself, Will looks pregnant with hell-spawn. "Hannibal?" Will sounds scared.

"Relax, my beautiful one," Hannibal runs his fingers through Will's hair, such a stark contrast to their recent mission. "The water will cool and the eel will find its way to comfort again. It will be out soon."

Will presses himself into Hannibal's touch. "It hurts," he whispers.

"I know," Hannibal answers. He watches for shadows in the water between Will's bent knees. And licks his lips at the horrifying shape the eel makes of Will. It's electrifying. Hannibal turns off the tap and too soon for Hannibal's taste, the eel manages to turn around, almost bruising Will and making him whimper and cry out. Hannibal's cock is hard and waiting patiently to take Will to bed. The eel, the whole monstrous length and girth of it, slides out of Will finally and Will's opening gapes at its loss. "Come now, dear," Hannibal says as he helps Will to stand and slowly, shakily step out of the tub. Hannibal dries Will with a fresh towel and leads his sated lover away from the eel swimming happy circles in the spacious bath tub.

"Thank you," Will mumbles and plants a drowsy kiss on Hannibal's neck. Will is laid flat on his stomach on their bed. He is happy and pliant.

"You're very welcome." Hannibal strips and joins Will on the bed, ready to deal with his own orgasm and strange fantasies.


End file.
